


An Angel For The Angel

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Goodnight didn't leave without good reason. He was protecting something precious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Mpreg then please don't read. I'm not looking for trouble. 
> 
> If you do like it however, leave me some feedback! :D

"Goody?" Billy knocked on the door of their hotel room, becoming even more concerned when he heard his love sobbing.

"Goody, love, open the door." Billy urged him, knocking a little harder this time, desperate to get to him.

Goody's sobs continued and Billy realized he was going to have to get into the room by his own means .

He took out his smallest knife and carefully inserted the tip of the blade into the little keyhole of the doorknob, twisting it around until he'd successfully unlocked the door.

He shut and locked it back, of course. They needed to be alone for awhile.

Goodnight sat on the edge of the bed, sobbing as he held his head in his hands.

Billy sighed and sat down next to him, gently slipping an arm around him and pressing a kiss against his temple.

"I'm sorry..." Goodnight sobbed.

"Don't be." Billy told him. "This is normal." He took off his bandana and gently wiped his husband's eyes.

"My emotions have been all over the place, lately." Goodnight sniffled.

"I promise, love, it's normal." Billy assured him. "Your'e supposed to be emotional. You're with child."

"I still can't believe it." Goodnight shook his head. "If I had known before...."

"I know, Goody. I wouldn't have taken this job either." Billy sighed. "But we can't change the past."

"We need a plan." Goodnight reminded him. "I won't lose this baby. It took us so many years to get pregnant, Billy..." His eyes brimmed with tears again and Billy gently wiped them away, cupping his face with both hands after.

"Goody...." He said. "I'll keep you both safe. I promise."

Goodnight leaned against him, nuzzling into his neck.

"I can't fight, Billy." He told his love. 

"I know." Billy sighed. "You won't have to."

"How are we gonna pull that one off?" Goodnight asked, still nuzzled against him.

"You'll leave before the fighting starts." Billy replied. "Just tell them it's your anxiety. Sam won't ask anything more." 

"That Faraday will hate me." Goody sighed.

"Who cares what he thinks?" Billy sighed. "He's a drunken magician. What does that say about him?"

"Billy..." Goody sighed.

"Goody, this is for the baby." Billy reminded him. "If need be, I'll lie and tell them you went to scout the trail ahead."

Goodnight put a hand to his belly that was just starting to grow. It was obvious now. He wouldn't be able to hide it much longer.

"You're glowing, Goody." Billy smiled, placing his own hand over Goodnight's.

"I'm not." Goody blushed. "I'm always sick. My emotions are scattered to the winds, and I'm putting on all kinds of weight."

"Love, you are glowing to me." Billy assured him, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. 

Goodnight was able to smile for the first time in a few days.

He could always count on Billy to bring out his happiness again, no matter how down he might have been.

.....

"Ya'll are startin' to piss me off..." Goodnight growled at his students. "How many times have I gotta tell you to keep your foot up underneath you? Come on now! School teacher take your hat off your head!"

He rolled his eyes at them all. God how on earth were they supposed to even stand a mere chance against Bogue if this was to be their best shot at an army?

Goodnight felt his anger rise. This definitely wasn't the right day to rub him in the wrong direction. After a good two almost three hours of morning sickness, he was already upset enough. Now he had to deal with these hopeless townsfolk.

"Teddy...." Goodnight sighed, feeling the need to take his frustrations out on someone. "I expect more from you son. The recoil is not to be shunned. It's to be absorbed."

"I ain't shot at a damn thing, sir." Teddy dared to reply.

Goodnight's temper flared.

"You tryin' to make me angry?" He growled. "Is that what it is?" 

Before he could say another word to Teddy a rifle went off prematurely, distracting him immediately.

"That's the second time for you." He growled at the man. He needed to rid himself of this clumsy townsman before he lost all patience. 

"Go make me some eggs." He told the man.

"The damn hammer keeps..." The man tried.

"No! I don't wanna hear it! Have a nice afternoon!" Goodnight dismissed him, growing even angrier when the man turned, pointing his rifle straight in his direction.

"You gonna point that rifle at me!?" He asked, anger clearly showing through.

"No sir..." The man sighed, turning his weapon away from Goodnight quickly and walking away from the shooting range.

"Cut the ears off a mule, don't make him a horse." Goodnight shook his head at the men. "I'm tryin' to help you. You understand?"

After proceeding to lecture them over how to keep the target in their sights the whole time AGAIN, followed by yet another failed practice round, Goodnight had lost what little patience he had left.

"I'm lookin' at a line of dead men." He said before suddenly screaming "YOU GOTTA HATE WHAT YOUR FIRING AT!!! HATE IT!! COME ON!! GET SOME GRAVEL IN YOUR CRAW!! GOD DAMN sons of bitches..." 

He bit his lip, trying to keep his raging hormones from making him cry again. He couldn't show any weakness in front of these men. They wouldn't hold any respect for him if he did.

He wished Billy were there at that moment to comfort him, because right then he felt like a complete failure. And it was about to get even worse.

"These men need inspiration." A voice from behind him sounded. "Inspire them."

He turned to see Joshua Faraday approaching him with a rifle.

"You ARE Goodnight Robicheaux after all." Faraday held the rifle out to him. "Ain't ya?"

"I can hit sin." Goodnight assured him. "We need the lead."

Faraday wasn't buying into it.

"Twenty three confirmed kills at Antietam." He told the men. "This is one of Connelly's Confederate sharp shooters. Dubbed the Angel of Death!"

Goodnight sniffed, trying to keep the tears back.

"Do what he does!" Faraday continued. "He's a legend..." His eyes fell to Goodnight. He saw the weakness in his eyes and there was no turning him off from it.

"Or is that all you are?" He asked Goodnight, shoving the rifle to his chest.

Goodnight wanted to strangle the boy, to sock him one right in the mouth or something along the line, but he didn't. He simply obliged the young cowboy, taking the rifle from him and demonstrating just why it was he had been dubbed the Angel of Death.

The townsfolk stood in awe as he walked away to find Billy.

He didn't have to go far. His husband was standing outside the hotel, smoking one of their cigarettes. Probably to calm his own frustrations.

"Hey..." Billy greeted him when he saw him coming. "How was..."

He was cut off when Goody grabbed him up in a tight hug and buried his head in his shoulder to weep.

"Oh Goody..." Billy sighed, kissing his forehead and rubbing a hand soothingly down his back.

"I can't teach these people, Billy..." Goodnight sniffled. "They won't learn."

"I know, I know..." Billy sighed, sending a glare in the direction of a woman who passed them and threw out a disapproving expression.

"Let's go inside, Goody." Billy told his husband. "You need to rest. I'll make you something to eat while you nap, alright?"

"You're an Angel, Mon Cher." Goodnight replied, wiping at his eyes.

Billy kissed his temple as he led him into the hotel and placed a hand onto his belly.

Goodnight covered it with one of his own and allowed himself a small smile.

........

"I've been thinking of names...." Goodnight told Billy as they laid in bed later that night.

"Have you?" Billy smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose.

Goody nodded and laid his head against Billy's bare chest. 

"I think Midnight would be suitable for a girl." He said, reaching a hand down and rubbing his belly.

"Beautiful." Billy agreed. "Almost like your own name."

"How do you think I came up with it?" Goodnight yawned.

Billy smirked and rubbed Goody's growing bump.

"Sometimes I think I can feel it moving." Goodnight said. "Almost like little butterflies in my belly."

"I wouldn't say it's not." Billy replied, gently stroking over Goody's bump with his thumb. "You're almost three months, right?"

Goodnight nodded, putting his own hand onto his belly and rubbing it gently.

"For a boy, what name have you picked?" Billy asked him.

Goodnight came back to himself again and looked up at Billy.

"I haven't thought of one yet." He admitted. "I keep thinkin' it's gonna be a girl."

Billy nuzzled his neck gently.

"I love you." He whispered. 

Goodnight shut his eyes, just to savor the feeling of Billy holding him close. 

He couldn't wait until they were a family. 

He only hoped that everything would work to where they still could be.

.........

Goodnight fled Rose Creek the night before the battle began, but he'd come back again in the midst of the firing.

He was more upset with himself than he'd ever been before. 

Now because of him, their baby could possibly be gone.

How had he made the decision to risk it's life? What had possessed him to do so?

Billy is upset too, but he hides it. He doesn't want Goodnight to feel like his anger is towards him.

"Is she alright?" Goodnight sniffles as the town midwife checks for a heartbeat with her stethoscope.

Billy's hands are resting on his shoulders. He just needs something to hold onto. Something that he loves that he knows will never leave him as he prepares for the heart breaking news.

The midwife, Mrs. Campbell, looks up at them. But her expression isn't one of sadness or sympathy. She's smiling.

"The baby's heartbeat is strong." She told them.

Tears filled both of their eyes. They had been certain that their child hadn't survived Goody's injuries during the battle.

"Can I listen?" Goodnight asks the midwife, reaching out for her stethoscope.

"Of course, Darling." Mrs. Campbell agrees, placing the cold metal against Goody's belly while he listens with the headpiece.

He lets the tears fall when he hears the baby's heartbeat, strong and healthy inside him.

"She's a fighter isn't she?" He sniffles, passing the head piece to Billy so he can listen as well.

"You've got a strong one there." Mrs. Campbell agrees with a smile.

Billy tears up as well, leaning down to kiss Goodnight.

Their baby was okay. They were still a family.

TBC


End file.
